


you and i are tangled up (like headphones in my pocket)

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: (sort of!), F/F, Fluff, Music, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day, i love them, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: [Emma, 12:30pm]:i have a song that makes me think of you.Alyssa smiles, checking to make sure nobody is around before she types back a message.[Alyssa, 12:30pm]:oh? what is it? link?She watches the three dots move along the screen, heart beating quicker in her chest. Emma always does this to her, makes her excited, makes her smile even on hard days.[Emma, 12:31pm]:i actually wanna listen to it with you[Emma, 12:31pm]:maybe we can take a drive after school?(Or, the one where Emma plays Alyssa a love song. But not just any love song.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	you and i are tangled up (like headphones in my pocket)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! happy weekend! since it's almost Valentine's Day (and we all know that these gays would take any opportunity to celebrate their love), i thought i'd write something small and sweet for them. 
> 
> i hope that you enjoy. 
> 
> (title for the fic comes from headphones by jon bryant. )

**[Emma, 12:30pm]:** _i have a song that makes me think of you._

Alyssa smiles, checking to make sure nobody is around before she types back a message. 

**[Alyssa, 12:30pm]:** _ oh? what is it? link?  _

She watches the three dots move along the screen, heart beating quicker in her chest. Emma always does this to her, makes her excited, makes her smile even on hard days. 

**[Emma, 12:31pm]:** _ i actually wanna listen to it with you _

**[Emma, 12:31pm]:** _ maybe we can take a drive after school?  _

The question makes Alyssa grin wider, though she’s fully aware of the new implications of the words  _ a drive _ ever since they started growing more adventurous. If possible, that makes her pulse pump even quicker.

**[Alyssa, 12:31pm]:** _ i’d like that. _

**[Emma, 12:32pm]:** _ great. see you then. love you. _

Alyssa loses her breath at that, as she seems to always, lately. The thought that Emma loves her always makes her blush, makes her feel whole and known in a way that nothing ever did before. 

**[Alyssa, 12:32pm]:** _ love you too.  _

***

Alyssa practically bolts out of her chair when the bell finally rings. 

She hasn’t seen Emma all day-- she had student council at lunch-- and honestly, as crazy and stupidly in love as it sounds, Alyssa missed her. 

She missed eating lunch together, missed kissing her between bites of whatever dessert Betsy packed for them to share after finding out the horrifying news that Alyssa doesn’t consume sweets on the regular, missed Emma leaning on her shoulder, basking in the quiet moments that happen before the bell rings and their lives become separate once more. 

Gathering her stuff from her locker, Alyssa heads out to her car like usual, turning the key in the engine, counting the number of dings on the seatbelt warning, smiling when it’s exactly the same number as last time before Emma forces open the door and settles into the passenger’s seat beside her just as the busses and the majority of the other cars leave the parking lot. 

“Hi,” Emma laughs breathlessly, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. 

“Hi,” Alyssa hums back, taking Emma’s hand that’s rested on the console and squeezing it for a moment before she backs them out of the parking spot and begins to steer them toward the exit. 

“Remember when you had trouble going backwards?” her girlfriend teases, pulling on her seatbelt when Alyssa pokes her, gesturing to it. 

“But now I can do it better than you,” she replies, eyes filled with amusement at the way Emma’s mouth drops open a little in faux-offense. 

“Rude,” she grumbles, pouting dramatically as Alyssa turns onto a side street smoothly, pulling them into a tiny alcove in the trees.

Alyssa kisses the expression away smoothly. “Oh, hush. Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Drama’s in my blood, baby.” Emma grins at her. “Have you met my grandmother?”

“Yes, my favorite Nolan.” Alyssa bites her lip around a smirk. 

“You’re so mean to me,” her girlfriend overtly laments immediately. 

Alyssa kisses her again. Emma kisses back, smiling into it. 

***

“So, are you doing to show me the song?” Alyssa asks. 

They’re cuddled up in the backseat, Alyssa’s head rested on Emma’s shoulder. 

They’ve been trying to do homework for the past hour on and off-- any sort of semi-long work period has been interrupted by one of them getting handsy-- and now, they’ve given up. 

The heater is on high, though there’s no real shortage of warmth between them, and Alyssa doesn’t think she’s ever felt more content than this. 

“Oh! Right!” Emma says, reaching down into her backpack for her phone and a pair of earbuds. She scrolls through some app, brow furrowed adorably as she searches for what she wants. “Here!” She finally holds out one of the earpieces to Alyssa. 

Alyssa takes it with a soft smile, sticking it into her right ear so that Emma can put the other one into her left. 

Finally, music starts to play, slightly tinny due to the fact that Emma’s earbuds are at least three years old, but Alyssa doesn’t mind. She listens to the opening chords, trying to figure out what artist it might be. 

There’s soft guitar and a little piano, and it’s unlike anything she’s been hearing on Spotify’s Release Radar or the radio. 

She’s about to ask who it is, but then, a soft voice begins to sing, one she knows well. 

Quickly, she turns to Emma, who’s smiling at her, shy and soft. 

“I‘ve been working on it for the past few weeks,” her girlfriend tells her quietly. “I wrote it for you.” 

Alyssa blushes, throat tight as she listens to the words. They talk of love, of knowing  _ how and when _ to say such a thing, of little things Emma’s noticed about her as time has gone by.

Alyssa finds her heart beating in time with the song, inching her hand across the distance between them to take Emma’s in hers, to squeeze it softly and communicate how much she’s feeling. 

She has no clue what to say. 

Emma is such a romantic, so everything she never thought she could have. Emma is thoughtful and sweet, and she  _ wrote a song.  _ She listens to the words. 

She didn’t know anybody could feel this way about her. 

It makes warmth rush to all her beginnings and endings, makes her carefully lean over until she can kiss Emma, the song still playing in their ears. There’s an intimacy about the headphones tangling up between them, Emma’s best love song ringing through them both as Alyssa moves herself into her girlfriend’s lap, puts them nose to nose, wrapping her arms, her whole self, around Emma without thought. 

“I love you so much, Emma Nolan,” Alyssa whispers into the space between them, nosing at her cheek. 

“And I love you right back,” Emma answers softly. 

The bridge of the song sweeps in their ears, Emma calls Alyssa courageous, kind, contagious in her laughter, and Alyssa falls a little deeper in love, drowns even further in the softness of pretty hazel eyes. 

Alyssa kisses Emma again, breathes melody into every touch, gives every chord ringing through the openness in her chest life as she presses into it with a fervency, with an ardency that makes both girls tremble. 

They tangle together, just like the headphones between them as the song finishes and starts to play once more, a soundtrack to their love in this moment as the windows start to fog, as their lips grow sticky with sugar sweet love, as Alyssa tastes electricity on Emma’s tongue, feels a whole perfect Edgewater storm, complete with lightning and thunder, roll through her. 

Emma smiles softly, and it makes Alyssa’s heart beat out of time. 

“I wanted to save it for Valentine’s Day,” Emma admits quietly, breathless as Alyssa leans in again. “But I couldn’t wait for you to hear it.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t wait,” Alyssa replies. The chorus rings through her again and again, every word already written just under her skin like a layer of protection, of sureness. “I’m so glad you didn’t.” 

Emma forces her close for another kiss, a blush on her cheeks. “I love you, ‘Lys.” She’ll never tire of saying it. 

Alyssa will never tire of hearing it. 

“I love you too, Em.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so. what did you think? if you enjoyed, consider dropping me a comment/kudo down below to let me know! the songs i had in mind were "obvious" a cut song from dear evan hansen that i enjoy listening to out of context or if you love her by forest blakk. if you thought of any other love songs that you think fit greenelan well/envisioned any others, i'd love to hear in the comments!
> 
> as always, you can find me on tumblr @ifthebookdoesntsell if you wanna discuss greenelan/gayness/food/music/anything else on your mind lmao. 
> 
> be safe x


End file.
